


porn, but make it fancy.

by dirtycccat



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi, PORN WITH POETRY, PWP, So this is basically, also gn!mc, and general sexual stuff, because everyone deserves soft erotic content, so uh yeah that's what you're getting into, this is basically if you wrote porn but you were a 19th century romantic poet, tw drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtycccat/pseuds/dirtycccat
Summary: gn!mc little spicy drabbles but like written poetically because my romantic heart physically doesn't let me write filthy filthy porn (yet).ch 1 -  diavolo/lucifer/ gn!mcch 2 - simeon/ gn!mc
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Asmodeus/Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Barbatos/Main Character/Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo/Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Diavolo/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. diavolo/ lucifer/ mc

**Author's Note:**

> i went from writing poetry in my phone notes to writing poetical porn now THAT is character development.
> 
> (tw drinking kinda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i went from writing poetry in my phone notes to writing poetical porn now THAT is character development.

hot bodies on either of your sides. you were feeling warm all over from the wine in your blood and the teasing touches of your lovers underneath the table. you sat there, two demons and a human at a private table at a reserved restaurant. candles lit glittering in cold reflections of glasses half drunk and imposing chandeliers. outside, the night was sparkling with broken wishes, while inside the air was filled with tension- a hot hand on your thigh to the right, a feet planted on a cold lap to the left- and promise- of more to come and of coming to the end for your reward. 

there was a celebration as the three of you dressed even more powerfully than usual, draped in silk and fine cotton, the unstretched fabric of a new suit on your hot flesh. it has been a year since all of you were brought together into one. they smiled at you, eyes filled with gratitude, a silent thank you on their lips as they thought about how, without you taking the first step, neither of you would be here. not like this. not completely. 

before, they knew how love felt, what it was and how to share it, but acting upon it still seemed like a foreign concept to them as they stared at other lovers from a distance. how to get from a point a of love to a point b of lovers demanded courage. and they weren't ready for that yet. ...that is until you came around and took the first but final step for both of them- one towards the left and then one to the right until you were right in the middle of them. 

as you reflected upon your past and how you got to be alive in this moment, you felt a hot breath on your neck and a scorching whisper telling you we should get going since it’s pretty late and the night has not yet finished. you felt your cheeks redden, not from the wine, as you nodded and took the offered cold palm on the left, getting to your feet. the hot mouth on the right gave you a smile and an arm to hold onto as your lovers guided you towards your home, towards the place where sweet promises were kept in secret. 

the moment the door to your shared room closed, you felt cold eyes undressing you as the warm body pushed the three of you closer, a form made of parts that fit together well enough to make a new piece, not quite beautiful, not quite perfect. but good enough for you. and for them. 

your lovemaking started slow, with hot neck kisses, the music of excited exhalation and choking warmth. the sound of clothes rustling and belt buckles hitting the floor was heard as three pair of hands took care to bring their bodies back to their natural state. bodies hot from excitement, alcohol and desire were pressed together, touching familiar places like they were just being discovered. 

you felt a cold mouth on top of yours as hot arms marked your contours slowly, starting from your naked shoulders to your arms, towards your thighs, stopping at your center and ignoring it in favor of the soft skin around it. his lips making hot burning marks everywhere they could touch, leaving delicious gasps eaten by a greedy mouth in their wake. when he finished he looked up towards your eyes. he didn't need to ask for permission to touch, but he still did, even now they gave you a choice, so you decided. you nodded before the cold lips could devour yours again after the short respite. but now they were joined by a hot mouth fanning the flame of your desire. 

you felt like you were being eaten alive. consumed by two desires stronger than other powers close by. you felt your legs shake in time with the ministrations from your warm lover, a cold body pushing you against the wall so you could still keep your balance. you were overwhelmed, hot and cold all over, body on iced fire. cold hands were caressing your chest, your back, your neck, everywhere they could reach in between cold burning kisses. two mouths worked on you and all you could do is accept their worship and pray to be able to return some of this fire soon. if you listened close enough you could hear in between sharp gasps and sounds of fire hot whispers full of love and wonder exchanged in the space between three bodies. 

after a while you felt close to imploding, to be broken and reshaped again whole by pleasure, but you did not want to let go. not yet. you wanted to experience this a bit longer. to capture this moment in time for a few minutes, if you couldn't have forever. so you held on, or you tried to, but the moment you felt the warm hand moving alongside its mouth take a sharp turn you let go. you let your body follow its natural path. you trembled as you were being shaken and torn apart, your eyes closed tight enough to see start on earth. the two mouths continued working during your momentary pause, drinking your trembling gasps and your essence. 

after you calmed down, your lovers gave you a bit of space and let you slide down to the floor in the arms of your beloved. your kiss tastes of you, him, your other and you again. your thankful tongue tried to carefully reward his labor of love. to tell him what your busy mouth couldn’t before. ...even if he knew it already. even if he knew your love before you did. 

as warm hands steadied and guided you, you felt the cold silk of the mattress at your back. you kissed the warm mouth that was smiling from above, your hands exploring the vast expanse of living flesh, occasionally meeting another colder pair in their trajectory. you put both arms around your lover, trying to make soft teasing circles on the sensitive skin where his wings took root. you felt a shiver from above, but you did not know if the cause was your mouth on his chest, your fingers on his back or the cold mouth around his desire. 

you held the warm body in place on top of yours, bathing in his excited sounds, so that cold hands could reach hotter places better. now it was the turn of your shared warmer lover to shake as you drank his sweet sounds while your other tried to reach the origin of lustful fire first with his icy hands and then with his own fire. seeing your lovers becoming one you felt a desire building inside of you to be part of it, for three to become one. so after your fingers made enough space inside, you let your warm lover push into you. and now three different tones of respiration were making music in the death of night behind closed doors. 

your loving was past the point of soft teasing touches and sweet laughter, but you managed to share small kisses and broken smiles before getting too close to the edge. before all you could do is hold on tight and follow the rhythm set by your three moving bodies. you could tell by their short breaking movement that your lovers were close to the fall and you weren’t so far behind either, so you pushed when they pulled, completing their incomplete motion. as they fell you watched them through half closed tearing eyes, seeing their contrast, their beauty, and the night set ablaze by your shared song of arsonism. 

after you finished you laid there, bodies of three lovers cuddled together, looking at each other. satisfied for the moment, feeling alive and alight. three people separated in body but not in heart. full of love and promise. a promise to keep on loving. to keep being together. to be complete. 

...and if you couldn't have forever with them, at least you had now. and that was good enough for you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did i blush writing this? yes. did i highfived myself after writing some phrases? also yes. 
> 
> also another name for this series would be how many metaphors for sex can i make until i start repeating myself.
> 
> (if you wanna simp for these bois together my tumblr is @dirtycccat btw wink wink)


	2. simeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm back on my bullshit with another installment in the fancy porn series. if you ever told me before that i'll end up writing porn using metaphors in my phone notes i'd laugh in your face. whelp.

it started with giggling and soft kisses shared in secret. his touch was warm and gentle on your skin as he smelled like the sun in summer and fresh petals pressed between your fingers. 

you could feel the heated earth beneath you while the soft blades of grass brushed against your exposed flesh. he was gently kissing you all over, giving your soft satiated body small pecks to let it know it was loved. you wanted to kiss him back, but today he told you it was all about as he gently left a hot breath meet your chest. he was smiling at you, one of those soft smiles that made his eyes shine even brighter and full of love. you hoped he could see from yours how much you loved him in return and how thankful you were that he was in your life. 

his trail of kisses was going further and further down, one on top of your stomach, one on the inside of each of your thighs, while the tips of his fingers were gently brushing against your hot skin, warm from the sun and from your lover. 

as you laid there on your back and looked down at the lover softly kissing between your legs, you saw how a ray of sun was caught in his hair and swore you could see the remnants of a golden halo above his head. he looked beautiful and ethereal, not of this world, but of yours. you wondered how did you get so lucky to have such a being respond to your love in kind. you felt full and happy, glad go be alive and have the opportunity to share this moment, this kiss, this love. to enjoy right now with him. 

your musings were interrupted by the mouth you were admiring going to finally kiss the core of your fire while one hand went to gently stroke the flame. the sound of the day around you got drowned out by your soft breaths of pleasure and the sound of worship. you felt too big for your body, bursting at the seams, wanting to shower your beloved in love, but being unable to do more than form his names on the tip of your lips in between hot broken breaths and sobs full of want and gratefulness. 

your hand went to thread his silky hair between your fingers wanting to caress him but his scorching mouth made your fingers pull with the force of your desire. while he was slowly trying to reach your deeper cravings, his eyes were locked onto yours, your hand grasping harder in surprise when his trained fingers made a sharp twist you did not expect. you thought you knew his motions, the steps to this silent prayer of yours to this moment, but he always managed to surprise you, to show you that you can always change a written story, add new adventures experienced by new characters, change the given ending to your own. Falling in love with a thousands years old creature had its perks. but so had loving a few decades old being that condensed in a small body and a tiny life span as much life as it could. maybe more life than others lived in centuries. 

as he felt you were being pushed closer and closer to the edge, he increased his pace, his eyes telling you he was here to catch you once you fell over. and so you did. eyes closed tight enough to see little stars, broken moans leaving your sweet mouth. as you finally calmed down and felt his lips on yours, finally returning where they belonged, bodies fitted perfectly together. he smelled like home and you. you tasted yourself on the hot dutiful tongue and licked it clean, thankful and full of promise for more to come. 

as you were thinking of going home after your short picnic date that got prolonged by your hotter desires, you felt a cold drop hit your shoulder. two lovers looked up in unison as their vision of the golden sky above was blurred by falling tears. despite its unblemished sight the storm was raging and it would not stop just because it did not make any sense, since nature doesn’t listen to human- or celestial- logic. 

you looked at your loved one and caught his eyes smiling, excited for the opportunity nature gave you. you extended your arm and caught him close, wet bodies exchanging heat through light clothing made heavy by the rain. you took a dancing posture and took the first step, leading your impromptu dance. he was quick to follow, understanding your intention with a smile of amusement and challenge. you spun him around, made little steps, swayed around in the rain with the boom of thunder and the smell of ozone filling your senses.

your dance didn’t make any sense nor did it follow any classic steps, both of you just letting the tune of the raindrops and the rustling of the wind carry your bodies close around the green plain. you felt the soaked earth on your tender feet and the wet summer clothes clinging to your body, but you did not care as you spun your warm lover around one last time and dipped him in a final move before going in to kiss his sweet lips. after you parted hungry for air, you both looked at each other happy, in love and alive. 

as you wanted to part, you slipped and ended up bringing another warm body on top of yours towards the cold mud as the storm was still kissing your skins with icy lips. you looked into azure eyes and decided you were too far apart for your likings. you wanted to be closer, to be close, to be one. as you saw his small nod you brought him inside first by the hand and then fully, two flames burning together against each other. 

you changed positions and moved on top of him, continuing to lead your dance to the beat of the remaining last drops of summer, warm hands grounding you while you grinded out sounds of pleasure out of the sweet lips below. his kisses now tasted like salt and summer rain as you bent down to touch, exploring his mouth like you were newly lovers, like you didn't know each other’s bodies better than your own. 

you started to feel your worked rhythm breaking, your hips stuttering as you got close to your second release, but you relented. this had to be for both of you, a thank you said without words, the answer to silent prayers casted before. you sensed strong arms holding you in place, helping your dance finish with as much grace as you could muster between wet pants and drying rain. from the look on his face, the lip between teeth holding composure and the closed starry eyes, you saw that he was close too. so you helped him reach his peak and this time, you were the one that was dipped, head on his chest as two hips chased their high together. 

after you both finished exhausted, you felt the whisper of soft wings touch your sweaty back brushing against the exposed skin in a soft thanks. you smiled and caressed the chest that carried the winged heart, thanking it honestly and from the bottom of your own human heart. 

wet backs on muddy earth, you both looked up for the second time this date, and saw that the sky has dried his tears during the time your were lost to the life around you. and if once you got home you took a hot bath together, washing each other’s hair, cuddling and making small talk in private whispers until your fingers got puckered, who was to blame you. you were in love and time couldn’t hurt you.

...and if once you got home you took a hot bath together which ended with two bodies sharing a bath becoming one for a short guarded moment in time who was to blame you. you were in love and had enough time to fully enjoy it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this good is this considered porn i don't even know but we sure added some sex metaphors on the sex metaphors list with this. next up: what other ways can you describe sex without using sex words and also making it gender neutral. also hopefully by the end of this series we'll have some more spicy stuff since these two were kinda vanilla oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> did i blush writing this? yes. did i highfived myself after writing some phrases? also yes. 
> 
> also another name for this series would be how many metaphors for sex can i make until i start repeating myself.
> 
> (if you wanna simp for these bois together my tumblr is @dirtycccat btw wink wink)


End file.
